Sweet Texan Romance
by Jasper's Topaz Addiction
Summary: Bella moved back to her hometown Houston,Texas.Young, free and single but wanting to change it. Who could have caught this young girl's eye? Who wouldn't want their own livin' breathin' Cowboy? Jasper/Bella
1. Returning home

**I don't own twilight or its characters. Unfortunately but enjoy the story :) thank y'all. **

* * *

Growing up in the dry heat of Texas was the best part of my childhood. I couldn't think of anywhere better to spend it. Me, my twin brother Edward and parents Charlie and Renee Swan used to spend days sitting by the lake on our ranch just watching the sun set and thinking life couldn't be more perfect. Me and Eddie always hung out with the gang in summer break. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Eddie and me rode horses, helped on each other's ranches, fucked about in the lake and basically had an amazing time.

The name's Bella Swan and I'm returning home after 5 years of being away. I always was an awkward child. Slightly tanned skin, long mahogany locks, melted chocolate eyes, red rose lips and a slim body, but that is what I looked like before I left. I had spent the last 5 years at college and travelling the continental US. I had enough of boring monotonous city folk and was ready to see the gang again. So I've heard Eddie and Rose are together, finally, also so is little Ali baby and my big Emmy bear. They also hate their nicknames ha. I am alone like always but so is the one and only Jasper Whitlock. Ever since I left I always had a crush on my best friend and it was bordering an obsession. We were total opposites he is quiet, reserved and mysterious and I am a loud, crazy party girl.

I hadn't told anyone I was coming back, well apart from my dad but he was always an exception. I am currently on a plane coming from Sea-Tac airport heading for sweet ol' George Bush Intercontinental Airport.

Finally, the plane started descending. The roar of the engine overtook my ear drums. Touch down. Filing off the plane and getting to the baggage carousels took the piss. Collecting my duffle bag I headed outside to see my Ducati motorbike and my very tanned and greying father stood leaning against it. A huge smile crept onto my face as I threw my bag to the floor and ran towards him. Jumping up and wrapping my arms around his body I hugged him fiercely. Climbing down I pulled him away from the bike and started caressing the leather seat. 'Are you okay my baby? Did Eddie hurt you whilst I was away?' my dad let out a deep rumble of a chuckle and slung an arm around my shoulders and said, 'Baby girl why don't you grab your helmet and give the poor girl a ride? I will take your bag you just let your hair down and go surprise the gang the have missed you like hell. They are too depressed without their bright spark even though the have all changed but so have you.' With one last kiss on my daddy's cheek I put my helmet on and mounted my bike and took off.

Pulling up to the ranch house I saw the gang lounging in barely any clothes, near the lake, and all laughing with each other. Hearing the sound of my bike their heads snapped up I turned off the engine just in time to hear, 'I guess Charlie has sold Bella Baby's bike after all. I'm guessing she is here to sign the papers for it.' Said Jasper. God, did he look hot. He stood in all his glory with boarder shorts that were so low on his gorgeous hips it should be illegal and his golden curly locks swept back from the water and from here I could see the water droplets trailing down his firm formed eight pack of abs. I sat on the bike, in my tight plain white wife beater and worn out jeans. I also had my infamous dark brown, leather cowboy boots on. I looked hell of a lot different but so did all of them. They all stood up looking indecisive at each other and not knowing what to do. So I helped them out. I reached up and took off my black helmet, shook out my hair and I dismounted my bike. It was shorter but it was a deep brown that was almost black and I had subtle make up apart from my black and grey smoky eyes. Lifting my head up to them all I heard was two distinctive girlish squeals and screams as my girlfriends ran at me. 'BELLA!' was all I heard before I was tackled by my pixie best friend and my blonde bombshell of a best friend. When we stood again giggling with each other I looked at the guys and I screamed, 'EMMY BEAR, EDDIE & JAZZY!' and then they were running towards me. Emmett grabbed my and swung me around and I was then taken into my dear brother's arms before being swept into Jasper's arms where he put me on my feet and we stood with our eyes locked onto each other my chocolate brown eyes meeting his stormy grey/blue. Our tight locked embrace was suddenly broken when I was spun around to see my mother's teary eyes.

'MOMMY' was all I said before I broke down. I was dragged by my so called mother into the house and into the living room. Sitting down, I was still embracing my mother when my dad walked in smiling his head off. 'Hey darlin', you okay baby girl? And my dearest wife will you let our daughter breath.' Slackening her grip I let out a large breath just to have a round of chuckles and giggles come from everyone.

'Mom, do you mind if I go lay down for a bit I'm not feelin' that well. Also I wanna get unpacked.' Giving my best puppy dog eyes she gave in.

'Of course baby. Go freshen up and you can have a little rest. Come back down when your ready.'

'Sorry I'm not being more sociable but I'm quite tired from my flight and I would like to be able to come out with you guys tomorrow. So guys would I be able to have the honour of your company on the fine day of tomorrow?'

I got a round of 'Hell yeah's and 'of course baby B's. I turned and made my way upstairs to my room. After a relaxing shower I got into my boy shorts and tank top. Settling under my covers I slipped into unconsciousness quickly dreaming of stormy grey eyes that once again captured my interests today.

The next morning I got up and put on my electric blue bikini on and slipped on my shorts and t-shirt over the bikini and walked downstairs. My senses were assaulted with the scent of my favourite blueberry pancakes and chocolate muffins. I danced into the kitchen and sat down at the table with my parents and my strange twin brother. After eating in silence I decided to break it. 'Eddie, would you like to invite our awesome friends down to the lake to accompany me for a swim?'

'Of course my dearest sister. But Belly can I spend some time with you before hand I catch up?'

I laughed at our conversation but I agreed and after an hour and a half of catching up our friends met us down at the lake. We raced down there with our friends laughing because even though Edward was really fast and was faster than all our friends I was faster. Eddie tackled me from behind and grabbed my calves I was sent rolling into the sand laughing my head of just to stop at the feet of Jasper. Amusement dancing in his eyes I rolled my eyes and got up.

'Anyone coming in the water with lonely ol' me?' pleading with my eyes and a grin playing on my lips. I got eye rolls from everyone and they began to strip down. They look expectantly at me and I started to strip as well. They stood waiting for me. Lifting my top of I heard gasps from everyone as my body had changed a lot after I left my breasts had grown a substantial amount and I still had my slim body but I had extra curves in the right places. Sliding down my shorts the lust in both Emmett's and Jasper's eyes was coming off strong. Eddie growled and muttered something about 'ripping their manhood's off and feeding it to them if they didn't stop staring'. I just had to laugh and I took off the lake I dived in gracefully and came up just to see them stood there shell shocked.

'Are you coming in or am I gunna have to swim alone?'

After that everyone followed me in. I pulled Alice and Rose aside and said I wanted to get the boys back for staring at me. They quickly agreed even though Rose had nothing to worry about she still joined in. We begun planning this was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N well that the first chapter up and ready :)

all you have to do is press that little review button and tell me what you think

constructive critisism please :)

love y'all

Steph x


	2. Clubs, Plans and Sex

Spending most of our days down at the swan's ranch and lake, the gang and I usually spent the hot days reminiscing. I felt exceptionally down today but put on a mask of happiness so the guys didn't suspect anything. Charlie had gone out early this morning with Bella's bike in the back of the truck. God did I miss Bella. Her gorgeous river of mahogany hair and those deep doe like orbs of eyes she had that I could get lost in. I will admit I had a petty school boy crush on Miss Bella Swan but did jack all about it. She took my heart by her leaving 5 years ago and still I didn't have the guts to say anything to her.

Sitting in the mid day sun I heard a familiar rumble of a motorbike coming to a stop in front of the ranch house. A slender body of a fine looking lady was perched on top. I shamelessly started eye-fucking her. She was wearing a white wife beater, dark blue worn out jeans and a pair of awesome looking brown leather cowboy boots. The clothes clung to her body in all the right places.

'I guess Charlie has sold Bella Baby's bike after all. I'm guessing she is here to sign the papers for it.' I said to the gang just as the beauty turned off the bike. We all looked at each other wondering what to do. I wanted to see what this beauty looked like. As if reading my mind she reached up grabbing the helmet and taking it off. Shaking out her bangs my eyes came to settle on my Bella. What_ my_ Bella? What the hell Whitlock. She looked like a pure goddess sat on that bike. Dark makeup on her eyes made her pale ivory skin beg to be touched and set her deep chocolate eyes alight. The girls ran off screaming towards Bella, who had just got off the bike in time to be tackled. After all greetings were made and things we all went inside and caught up with Bella. It was funny listening to her antics in the big cities and her strange party ways. Bella went to bed early claiming not feeling to well. I left not long after. Walking back to my own ranch I could see my mother and dear little sister sitting on the porch sewing. Hearing Charlotte's giggle as my father came out and started tickling her made my heart soar. Char had been quite ill when she was little. Catching meningitis at the cute age of 3 was hard for us and thanks to Dr. Cullen she recovered brilliantly. Jumping up 2 steps at a time my mother wrapped her arms around me and asked me what was going on in my complex mind of mine. So I told her that Bella had returned home and she was delighted. She always saw the girls as her own daughters and the guys as her other sons. It was great to see that heart breaking smile on my mom's face. I turned in for the night dreaming of a brown haired beauty that had recaptured my interests.

BPOV

The girls were sat on my bed thinking of ideas for my plans then it struck me. 'Girls I've got an idea.' They turned to me with shit eating grins. I continued to explain that they were gunna get mad with the guys and cut Eddie and Emmy off and I was gunna deal with Jasper. Then we were all gunna go out to a club in town. The girls and I were gunna wear clothes that barely left any imagination and we were gunna make the boys jealous and horny as hell. So we set our plan in action and it was going to take place tomorrow.

JPOV

I couldn't stop laughing at the guys as they told me they had been cut off for staring at Bella. The girls had decided to go out to bar today and we were at my house getting ready as the lads spent the day with me complaining. Throwing on my dark jeans and my black cowboy boots. I grabbed a white button down and rolled up the sleeves. Noticing the guys were in similar attire we headed off to Bella's to get the girls.

Sitting in the Swan's living room, we could hear giggling from upstairs then the three separate footsteps of the girls. Coming down the stairs we got up to meet them at the bottom. My jaw dropped to see what they were wearing. Alice was wearing small booty shorts and a tight black alter neck top and her hair was in her signature spiky style. Rose was in a fitted blood red dress that stopped mid thigh with killer matching shoes. Bella was the epitome of beauty as she was wearing a fitted dress similar to Rose's but it was a midnight blue and showed a hell of a lot of cleavage. She had her hair in a loose bun on her head. They fucking smirked at us as they walked past to the door. 'You guys coming or are we gunna have to go with some other guys?' with that we snapped out of our trances and walked to them and climbed in Charlie's truck as it was the biggest vehicle that could fit us all in. Getting to the club we got in quite easily with the girls with us. We, the guys and I, went to the bar to get drinks as the girls took off to the dance floor. After an hour dancing the girls had danced with each other and probably every guy in the place except us. Alice danced up to the dj whispering in his ear and he started grinning. The song change suddenly and we watched as Alice, Rose and Bella sashayed up to the platforms with silver poles in the centre of them. Every one of the guys in the club turned their eyes towards the girls as they began dancing in unison doing the same moves up and down the poles. Lust reverberating off all the walls as all the men began whooping and cheering for our girls and the women gave them evil glares. I watched Bella do a complicated spin with one leg wrapped around the pole as she spun down wards and upside down. The song ended and clapping erupted in the club Eddie boy and Emmett jumped up grabbed their girls and was out of the club before I could blink. I stood there with my jaw still hanging open as Bella came walking up to me. Shooting back tequila she leaned on me as she whispered 'Well cowboy I guess it's just you and me would you like a replay of my special little dance?' I visibly gulped as her words went straight to my dick. I was in trouble. I grabbed us some more drinks and I slid into the booth we were sat in. Bella crawled over the seats towards me as if stalking her prey and she straddled my lap and started nibbling along my neck until she took my ear in between her full lips. She let out a moan in my ear as she felt my erection pushing against her thigh.

'Jasper baby I need you.' I didn't think my dick could get any harder but it did. Grabbing her hand I stood up and dragged her out of the club. Getting back to my house I pushed her against the wall in my hallway. I attacked her neck and began undressing her slightly. My parents were away for the night as they took Char to the hospital so I knew we had the place to our selves. I picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around me. I took off up the stairs. Getting to my room we were barely in the room when we stripped our clothes off. I laid her on my bed as I took her nipple in my mouth. Her back arching. Orgasms climbing I needed to be in her now. Opening the condom I rolled it on and slid into her with on thrust. Oh god. So warm, tight and wet. 'Jasper, oh god… so close… harder, please Jasper.' Was all that came from her mouth as I picked up the pace and slammed into her tight pussy. I was clinging on when I heard 3 words that sent me over. 'Cum with me'. Coming down from our high I held Bella in my arms and whispered sweet nothings to her. God what a night.


	3. Tattoos,New Love and an Unexpected Guest

Sunlight shining through a slight gap in the curtains, I took in my surrounds. Where the hell am I? Stretching my arms above my head I felt a pair of arms tighten around my waist. Jasper? Oh my god I fucked Jasper Whitlock's brains out. Ha. Jasper started mumbling incoherent words in his deep sleep but I was bored and extremely horny so I tried to wake him up. At first I was me saying his name, then shaking him still no answer so I decided I was going to play dirty.

Crawling out of Jazz's arms I pulled back the sheet to admire the view. Toned eight pack sliding down into a deep 'v' at his hips and where his light blond curls began and I finally reached my goal. Jesus, he is huge! I took him in my petit hands. I started pumping his shaft in a rhythmic motion. I received a few gasps and moans from Jazz. I lowered my head. I swirled my tongue over the pre-cum and head that had gathered there. I licked from base to tip and took what I could in my mouth. With the rest that wouldn't fit I pumped in rhythm with my bobbing movements. Jazz's eyes burst open as I continued my ministrations. 'Bella… you're going… have… to … stop. I'mgoingtocooommee.' And with the last part of his statement his warm seed shot into my mouth and hit the back of my throat. I milked him hungrily as I cleaned him up with my tongue; I released him from my mouth with a pop and an open mouthed kiss on the tip.

JPOV

That has got to be the best way to wake up. My favourite girl sucking my cock like that. Jesus. I think I've just died and gone to heaven. I knew we would have to get up soon. I couldn't help but wondered what this means for me, her & us.

'Does this mean I get to claim you as mine now eh cowboy?' Bella's voice caressed my arms as its musical softness drifted through my ears.

'Well I would be honoured to call you my girl.' We laid in my bed for a little while longer just holding each other. I got up and made breakfast as Bella got a quick shower. Small footsteps started descending down my stairs. Bella wandered into the kitchen in one of my button down shirts.

I just thought we were moving a little quickly but we had grown up together and we were the best of friends ever since laying eyes on each other. My parents always thought it would be me and Bella to get hitched the moment we were 18 but neither of us liked the thought of young marriages.

A Few Hours Later.

Cuddled up on the couch watching some random show, me and Bella spent most of the day making out. We got dressed appropriately as I knew my mom and dad would be back soon with Charlotte. Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. They walked through the door in that instance. Charlotte locked eyes with Bella and ran towards her. Whilst they embraced I took this chance for Bella and my parents to catch up while I did the barn work and daily chores.

I got back to the house about 3 hours later but much to my disappointment Bella had gone back home. She left me a note.

Jazzy,

I needed to go home. I wish I could have stayed longer but I need to get on with my chores before Eddie throws a hissy fit. I will see you down at the creek? Get the guys ready I want to show you something.

Love you babe,

Bella. X

BPOV

I went home changed my clothes and took off on my bike into town. Seeing the local tattoo parlour I went inside with my designs. I always had a knack for doodling and drawing everywhere. Showing them to the tattoo artist he confirmed he could do them. I was having tattoos for each of my friends and its something that represents them. Emmett – Flaming Baseball- Left Shoulder. Edward- musical notes- the nape of my neck. Alice- pixie- lower right calf. Rosalie- Rose and barbed wire- lower back. And finally Jasper- I love you in Chinese symbols and in calligraphy JW- left wrist. After I had finished I was sore as hell. I did all my chores and did them quietly. I went into the ranch house and got a shower and from the looks of things my tattoos started healing quite well. Changing into some joggers and bikini top but with a t-shirt over the top. I walked down to the creek and saw my guys waiting with quite confused looks on their faces.

'Bells Babe, are you okay? Oh god you're not pregnant are you?' Alice asked with a concerned look.

'Yeah I'm great and nah I'm not up the duff.'

'Right guys I've got you a surprise. 'I lifted my trouser leg and showed my pixie tattoo I heard gasps all round. The when I took my top off and tied my hair up every one but Jazz spotted their tattoo.

'OMG that pixie is just like me!'

'Typical music notes couldn't think of anything original eh sis?'

'That rose is like me. Soft on the inside and the barbed wire hard exterior. Thanks Bella Babe.'

'I LOVE BASEBALL!'

Jazz looked a little distant so I pulled him aside while to others were chatting about their representation.

'Jazz babe, why do you look like I've left you out?'

'Well you have. I can't see a tattoo for me.'

'Jazzy that's because its here.' I pointed to my wrist. 'It says I love you in Chinese symbols and those are your initials.' With that he crashed his lips to mine and we were wrapped up in our passionate embrace that we didn't notice that we were stood in front of our friends. After we released each other we turned to our shell-shocked friends.

'Well that was unexpected.' Typical Emmett. We all busted out laughing.

'What the hell is going on here!?' oh no…


	4. Losing love and revelations

Recap: _'well that was unexpected.' Typical Emmett. We all busted out laughing._

_ 'what the hell is going on here?' oh no. _

_Oh No. _

Why him of all people to follow me it had to be him. I turned my body around so my back was against Jasper's chest and i felt his arms tighten around my waist.

'I asked you a question.'

I glared at the 6"4, dark skinned, pure muscled man. 'Maybe i should ask what the hell are you doing here _Embry Call_?' I sneered his name with disgust.

I suddenly remembered back to my last encounter with Embry.

Flashback

I had just finished my exams and hopefully passed. After spending months on end stressing I decided to let loose at my roommate's boyfriend's party. I was drinking steadly throughout the night when i was pushed up against a wall by no other than Embry Call, Campus man whore and player.

'Bella, Baby I know you want me. I've seen those eyes you've been giving me all night.' A strong stench of smoke and beer came wafting my way.

'Well Embry I want nothing to do with you so get off me!' At this point I brought my knee up sharply to his crotch. I ran as fast as I could out of the party but not before taking one last look at Embry, who had the look of pure revenge on his face.

Flashback ended.

I shuddered as I came out of my memory.

'Well Bella, I wanted to know if i could have a repeat of the last night i saw you.'

Jasper's arms dropped to his sides and he looked at me with pain and deep distrust swirling in his icy blue eyes. How could he be so distrusting? I turned back to Embry, who had a satisified smirk on his face. 'Who the hell do you think you are? You come on my property, accusing me of something I've never done and you have the cheek to smirk at me?' I growled at him, I wasseething. 'Embry Call the only thing I've done with you is knee you in the bollocks. Now get off my property before i have to either shoot you with my rifle or get my dad to escort you off and throw you in a cell.'

His face just dropped. He turned and stalked off.

'Jazz? Please say something to me? You heard me, I never did any thing with him.' Tears now a continuous stream down my face. I needed him. I felt like I was going to disappear without him to hold onto.

He just walked off. He took everything with him my heart, my soul and my life. I dropped to my kness. I never wanted to be this girl again, so I got up and ran full pelt for the house. Reaching my room, I shut the door and collapsed into a heap of tears and uncontrollable sobs. The gang sat outside my door tapping lightly on the door trying to persuade me to come out. I crawled to my bed and the gang came in with sad looks and they all climbed in bed with me and hugged. Minutes, hours and days passed and still no answer from my Jazzy.

3 Days, 13 Hours and 43 minutes.

I put on a mask that was devoid of any emotion. I hadn't been like this since my first boyfriend and best friend Jacob Black had died in a motorbike accident. I decided to go to his grave and memorial. Dressing in black skinny jeans and a metallica band t-shirt, I climbed on my bike and rode to the graveyard. I walked to the memorial and headstone that stood proudly in the back corner and what was known as the Black site, where all Black family members were buried. Kneeling in front of Jacob's plaque I laid a red and white rose. 'Why did this have to happen to me? I loose my first love and best friend to a stupid machine and now I've lost my best friend and present love to some shit stirring arsehole!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. I probably looked like a demented banshee.

That's when i heard a familiar voice behind me. 'Who said you lost me?'

Jazzy.

* * *

I love reviews people :)

I tried to lengthen this one but i just couldn't think. I will try to think of some new ideas.

Love for you all

Stephhh :) xxx


	5. Sorry Author Note :

I'm so sorry guys but this isn't an update. I've got alot of exams on at the moment but as soon as i have the time i will update with 2 chapters for you :) Grr I Hate School with a passion thank God i've left Now.

Talk and update soon

Love y'all

Stephhh x


	6. Reasons and make up time

Before on S.T.R

_'Who said you lost me?'_

_Jazzy._

JPOV.

I spent 3 days away from my love. Why was i so stupid not to listen to her? Well, I guess it's time to tell Bella about my story.  
I walked over Swan Ranch, to see Bella pull away with sobs shaking her tiny frame. I knew where she was going. Jacob's grave. Taking off running back to my ranch, I jumped on my own bike and set off to the graveyard. As I approached Bella, her body was curled tightly into herself and she was screaming like a demented banshee but the words that hurt painfully and are still ringing in my ears were :'...now I've lost my best friend and present love to a shit stirring arsehole!' Sadness and pure desperation was practically rolling off her. That when i made my presence known. 'Who said you lost me?' I said in the smallest voice possible. Bella spun around to launch herself at me. Catching her in my arms, I hugged her tightly to my body.

'Bella, I have to tell you something.'

'Okay where should we go?'

'I think we should go down to the lake.'

We both got on our bikes and rode down to the lake, the sun was just setting under the horizon giving a pale pink and orange tinge to the evening sky. Sitting together in each others arms felt so good. I turned to Bella and said 'I think i should get started, don't you?'.

'After you had left for college, me and the rest of the guys stayed here. Going to all sorts of parties and doing general college stuff, I met Maria. Me and Maria got on like a house on fire and we got deeper and started dating. After a while I noticed her change alot. She used to be such a calm person and so easy to talk to but she changed for the worse and started getting agitated all the time and paranoid. That's around the time she began accusing me of cheating on her and it turned out she was actually cheating on me and taking drugs in my own home. I was upset because of the cheating but what she did later really hurt me badly. I threatened to leave her if she didn't change, so she she went ballistic and messed up my car. I was driving a little over the limit and when I hit a sharp corner the brakes wouldn't work and I crashed.'

Bella gasped at that putting everything together and had tears streaming down her cheeks.

'I was in hospital for quite a while and I ended up with a broken leg, wrist and fractured skull. Carlisle was my doctor and put me in a coma to help with the recovery process. Apparently when i was going to hospital I told the guys not to tell you 'cause you had your life to live and I didn't want to spoil that chance for you. Also I knew you would be hurt that i didn't tell you until today but my reason was I love you too much to hear or see you hurt or upset so i kept you out of it. Also the reason why people don't see my back that often is 'cause its scarred pretty badly.'

I took off my shirt to show her. I expected her to cringe away from me but she did the opposite and started kissing my body. I relaxed into her touch. 'Do you see now why i acted that way with Embry? I have alot of issues with giving my heart and things. But with you here I've started peicing myself back together and hopefully soon I won't be a broken man.'

Bella turned me around and covered my lips with hers. Whilst kissing my face she said,'I don't care whether you're broken, whole or misshaped. You're mine. Forget everyone else and all other girls 'cause you're mine forever.'

I kissed her mouth passionately and intensely as we layed back against the ground. My hands or her hips as hers roamed my toned stomach and chest.

BPOV.

I was so glad that Jasper trusted me with his story. I was a little upset that no-one told me about Maria but i couldn't care less 'cause i had my Jazzy now. Laying in his arms was the closest to heaven on earth i was going to get. Getting up we got back on our bikes and rode up to my house. Walking in hand in hand, we got several cheers and whistles from everyone. We rounded the corner to see the gang, my parents, Jasper's, Alice's, Emmett's and Rosalie's and of course sweet little Charlotte. Getting comfortable in my medium living was a difficult job. All the girls were sat in their partner's laps. Twirling Jasper's hair in my fingers. I smirked mischeivously and began rotating my hips into Jasper's groin and he growled in my ear.

I kept messing with Jasper by rotating my hips or rubbing my hand between us or kissing his neck and blowing on the moist patches or slightly and slyly pulling on his hair. His shudders of pleasure encouraged me and Jasper suddenly announced that we were going for a 'walk'. The gang soon clicked what we were doing as they all smirked and winked at us and the parents pretended not to know what we was going to do. Walking down this beaten path that i rode daily i was pushed against a tree trunk by Jasper and he started devouring my skin.

'You are so in for it now. You naughty girl.' I couldn't wait.

* * *

Well that's part one for you. What you think good or bad? Give me reviews people.


	7. Dates and more sex

JPOV.

Bella had been driving me mental sat with her in my lap and I could barely hide my erection so I excused us quickly and practically dragged Bella outside and pinned her against a tree. Both of us moaning for each other. Hands roaming and intense kisses. I put my hands under Bella's firm ass and lifted her. Instantly she had her legs wrapped around my hips and started grinding on me. I stripped our clothes pretty quickly and slammed my hard cock inside her. I couldn't deal with foreplay right now and by the sounds Bella was making neither could she. Setting the pace hard and quick i thrusted in her making both of us moan. Hot, tight and so god damn good. Almost reaching my orgasm i wanted Bella to jump of the edge with me.

'Bella baby i want you to come with me. Come on my hard cock.' With that she came hard and i realised sweet little Bella loved dirty talk. Both of us completely spent we slumped to the ground and held each other.

We dressed after a while and walked back up to the house. Getting the smirks we got i realised we must have been loud or they knew what we was doing. I couldn't care to be honest. Getting to make love or have plain raw dirty sex with my girl made me happy enough. I knew there would be no other after Bella. I wanted to take her on a date, so I decided I would rope in Alice and Rose. So the planning begins.

BPOV.

After our late night romp in the trees, we walked back and when we reached the house and got the smirks i blushed deeply. I was tired so i kissed Jasper goodnight and said night and give hugs and kisses to the rest of the gang and climbed the stairs to my room. I fell alseep quickly.

I got up and ready for the day before even showing my face downstairs. I sauntered down and realsied i could hear severl familar voices of the gang. Laughter erupted from the kitchen as i walked to the door. Seeing everyone stood around joking and being carefree made me joyful.

'Don't i get to know the joke?' 5 heads turned in my direction and Emmett of course explained the joke to me. Sitting by Eddie and Jasper i slouched in my chair and came up with a plan. 'Girls? Would you like to join me for a trip to the Mall today?' Squeals and several moans from the boys made me laugh. 'Boys your not invited i'm spending the day with my girls we will see you later and you better get ready 'cause i've decided i wanna go to that club again.' Winking at them, they got all giddy and left quite quickly.

Parking up at the mall, we began our quest to find the perfect clubing outfits that would drive the boys crazy and some more general clothes that we all needed. I got a tighly fit red dress that stopped mid thigh and that had a deep plunge neckline showing alot of clevage. Alice and Rose got similar dresses except Rose got a Black number and Alice got a Green number.

Back at Alice's house, we got ready for the boys to pick us up. Seeing Jasper as i stepped into the room was amazing, he was in tight worn jeans, cowboy boots and a Black button down. Stepping to his side, he wrapped his arms around my waist and and pulled me flush against him. Whispering in my ear he said 'You look so beautiful'.

Enjoying our night out, we fell onto my couches in my living room when we got back. Giggling, i rolled ont the floor accidently setting everyone else off laughing. We woke my mum and dad and when they saw us they started laughing too.

Curled up laying in Jasper's arms helped me fall asleep. Just as i closed my eyes he said 'Bella would you come on a date with me?' and i replied so educated 'Yeah sure i would love to.'

* * *

So what you think. I know both chapters are small but i didn't want to bore you :P

Any ideas my reviewers?

Love y'all

Stephhh x


End file.
